Lying Eyes
by Danny SGC
Summary: Daniel needs to return to Abydos and Caitlin is left wondering if they have a future.


Lying Eyes ****

Lying Eyes

**By Danny (SGC)**

Daniel lay awake, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, his mind billions of miles away on a planet of sand. He'd woken in the early hours, unable to shake the thought that had leapt into his head in that brief moment between dream ridden sleep and conscious wakefulness. And now it haunted him as he lay in his apartment, aware of the gentle breathing of another laying next to him. 

He sighed, pulling his thoughts back to the present and instantly felt a sense of guilt. Guilt for the feelings filling his mind and guilt for the deep need to act on them. He turned his head to look at his slumbering partner. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, well at least to him she did. The guilt grew and he turned away.

The clock by the bed told him it was just past five am. He swung his legs out of bed and got up, being careful not to wake Caitlin. He wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped under the warm, cascade of water, allowing it to gently wash away the sleep and, hopefully, the guilt.

Six-thirty am - the bedside clock clicked on and the droning voice of some local news reporter burst forth. Caitlin stirred, yawned and stretched, turning over to wrap an arm around her Daniel. The empty space that greeted her embrace bought her to full consciousness. Frowning she looked around the room, a bleary sounding Daniel?' escaping her lips. No reply. She stretched again and arose, grabbing Daniel's discarded jacket to put over her shoulders.

Caitlin found Daniel sitting on the balcony at the back of the apartment, clutching an obligatory mug of coffee. "Morning," she said.

He visibly jumped at her voice and as he turned to look at her, the expression in his eyes shocked her. Daniel turned away quickly and replied, his voice sounding forcibly light. "Morning, coffee's on."

Caitlin stood there for a moment, unable to move, then she took hold of herself and sunk back into the apartment. She walked to the bathroom, in a daze. All she could see was Daniel's face with _that_ expression. As she stepped into the shower, she tried to put her finger on what it was about his expression that had shook her so much. The water ran down her body as she stood motionless, her mind racing. Guilt? She was sure she had seen guilt. Guilt for what? Why?

She finished her shower, dressed and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. She sat down on the couch, sipping the hot, strong liquid and looking but not seeing the papers laid out on the table in front of her. Why had he looked that way? Or had she just imagined it? She put the mug down and started to gather the papers together. Why would she imagine it? Why a guilty look? Her thoughts raced with a hundred unanswered questions, all of them seeming in her mind to point to one awful truth. May be this was. All good things.No! She wouldn't think it, couldn't think it. She roughly grabbed the papers, cramming them untidily into their folder and stood up, turning quickly, anger welling inside her. Not looking where she was going, she stepped toward the kitchen and walked straight into Daniel.

"Whoa! Easy, girl." He said, light heartedly. 

"Oh!" Caitlin looked up into those blue eyes and she froze, her heart pounding like that of a scared rabbit caught in a car's headlights, as she froze. But the eyes showed no signs of the earlier expression, they were their usual sensitive, compassionate, wonderful loveliness. As Caitlin allowed her body to relax against his, Daniel wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. She dropped her head on to his shoulder, closing her eyes, pushing the confusion from her mind and letting her senses inhale him. 

Daniel rested his head against hers, concern washing his features. How could he tell her how he felt. He wouldn't lie to her, but would she understand. He closed his eyes, he wasn't ready to tell her now. Later. Yeah, later, he'd tell her later. Tonight sounded good.

Daniel raised his head and gently moved Caitlin away from him, "Ready to go?"

She smiled, nodding. It really was time they should go, she was due to report at eight and she had some stuff to do before then. Caitlin picked the folder up off the floor where she had dropped it on contact with Daniel. She stood back up and Daniel gently kissed her on the forehead.

As she climbed in to her Landrover and looked across at Daniel sitting in the passenger seat, Caitlin thought she was making a mountain out of a molehill. She smiled to herself as she pointed the four by four towards Cheyenne Mountain. But that nagging doubt hung in her thoughts, compounded by the fact that Daniel's eyes could never lie.

+++++++++++

"And so my recommendation is for SG-1 and SG-9 to go to P3X-947. We can then show SG-9 the sites to cover and then leave them to set up the seismological equipment, monitoring the earthquakes for relaying back to the SGC." Sam finished her mission report and sat back down at the conference table. SG-1's little trip to P3X-947 had been uneventful, finding the planet to be devoid of life. However, Sam had found it fascinating as it appeared to be permanently suffering from minor tremors. It had interested her as the frequency of the tremors could give them an excellent chance to monitor, measure and maybe even predict quakes. Not exactly Goa'uld busting stuff but still very interesting and useful to the planet Earth and its people.

Sam looked around at the faces around the table; Hammond's was thoughtful, considering the major's recommendation; Teal'c's was unreadable; Jack's was undisguised boredom and Daniel's, well Daniel was someplace else. He had been throughout her presentation. OK, it had nothing to do with archaeology or anthropology, but experience told her that Daniel always listened and contributed, whatever the subject matter. The general's voice broke her train of thought.

"Agreed. You have a go, ten am tomorrow. I'll instruct SG-9, major, you brief them on the mission. Dismissed." Hammond rose and left the briefing room. Jack got up more slowly, stretching and yawning. Sam shot him an exasperated looked. He returned her glare, with a shrug, "What?" 

Sam frowned.

"Ok, so I'm not thrilled at the idea of baby-sitting SG-9." He raised his hand, stopping the retort from escaping the major lips. "Its alright, I'll be there." He moved round the table towards the door, "Anyway, with no rocks to play with, Danny'll back me up on this one, won't you?" He turned to face Daniel, expecting some riposte that supported Sam. But instead, silence. Jack frowned, "Hey, Space Monkey?" 

Daniel eyes refocused, "Er. Yeah. Erm. Sorry, what did you say?"

Sam looked concerned, "Are you alright? You haven't been with us much this briefing."

Daniel stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff I need to, er, check." And with that he left the room, his mind already disappearing off down some other track again.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c watched him leave, all a little bemused by the young man's behaviour.

++++++++++

Sam pushed the door of Daniel's office open and peered around it. Daniel was sat at his desk, staring into space. Sam slipped in to the room. "Hey." She said gently, not wishing to startle him. 

Daniel jumped, despite the soft words. He turned to see Sam, looking distinctly concerned. He smiled, "Hi." And waved her in.

Sam sat down across the desk from Daniel, passing over her peace offering. "I bought you some choc chip cookies." His expression was a little vacant, so she added, smiling, "To go with the coffee you were going to offer me."

"Oh, of course." And he rose, turning to the coffee maker behind him and pouring some of the hot liquid into a mug. He turned back, passing the drink over to his friend.

Sam took a sip from the mug and then looked across at the obviously troubled man sat before her. "What's wrong, Danny?" 

Daniel glanced down at the desk, unsure how to say what was in his thoughts.

Sam sat quietly waiting for him to speak, knowing that he would when he was ready.

A peaceful, patient silence filled the room.

Then Daniel looked up and said, "Tomorrow will be a year since Sha're" He stopped not wanting to say the words.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Daniel, I didn't realise." Sam reached out and gently squeezed Daniel's hand. "I'm really sorry."

"Its ok. I mean ok that you didn't remember. I mean, why should you." His voice sounded so matter of fact, as if Sam had forgotten to get the milk or something, not forgotten a defining moment in her best friend's life! 

"Oh, Daniel." Sam leapt to her feet, moved quickly around the desk and gathered Daniel into her arms, hugging him close to her, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a while, then Daniel pulled away and looked up at Sam. "I want to go back to Abydos, just to see Kasuf and to say.." Again the hesitation. "To say goodbye properly." He turned away from Sam. "I need to move on Sam, but I'm finding it hard. Like there's a part of me that hasn't let go, not completely. I know it hasn't been long, but then its also like she's been gone from me for nearly four years." He sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Does that sound wrong?"

Sam placed her hand gently on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Daniel, of course it isn't wrong. Sha're was not Sha're for so long, its perfectly natural for you to feel the way you do." She squeezed his shoulder. "And I think it's great that you can begin to move on, you deserve happiness, more than anyone I know." She looked at her friend, a sadness in her eyes. "If you like I'll talk to the general, see if you can go to Abydos tomorrow instead of P3X-947. I think the three of us can handle baby-sitting SG-9!"

She smiled as Daniel laughed a little at her joke. Then he turned to her, "Thank you, Sam."

++++++++++

Caitlin moved easily through the corridors of the SGC, Ben loping steadily at her side, heading for Doctor Jackson's office. The unease from the morning a distant, yet, present memory, nagging away at her own self-doubt that had dogged her since SG-1's return from Russia. Her brush with that brute, Gustav, had shaken her confidence and somehow was eating away at her belief in her relationship with Danny.

She only had an hour's break for an early evening meal before she was due back on call for the night stint. She needed to see him, to be close to him and knew she would find him holed up in his office, clutching some artefact, and seeing the office light on was no surprise.

Ben jogged forward, pushing the office door open with his nose and entering the room, closely followed by his master. Daniel was sat at his desk, pre-occupied with some papers, but he looked up as Ben nussled his side, demanding attention from his human friend. Daniel obliged absentmindedly as he met Caitlin gaze. "Hi." His voice was tentative, a definite precursor to some less inspiring words.

The unease resurfaced, as Caitlin sat down in the chair across the desk from Daniel, unsure about approaching him. Daniel watched her sit and then said, his voice low and almost apologetic. "Caitlin, I have something I need to tell you."

Oh, god, thought Caitlin. I knew it, it had been guilt. He's be trying to tell me something and couldn't and now he feels guilty. Oh, god, don't let it be.please, I couldn't bare it.

Daniel's voice again, "It's been on my mind for a few days now and I know it's not fair on you if I don't tell you."

Caitlin felt the blood drain from her face. Thoughts racing around her head, don't say it, Danny, I don't want to hear it. Don't you understand how much I love you? I know now I can't be without you. Please, don't say it.

Daniel frowned, noting how pale Caitlin had suddenly gone. "Are you ok?" Caitlin nodded weakly, waiting for him to continue. Unconvinced, Daniel carried on, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of Sha're's death and the general has agreed to let me go to Abydos for 24 hours." There he'd said it. He took a deep breath waiting for Caitlin's reaction.

Caitlin stared dumbstruck. Abydos? Then relief flooded through her body, realising how stupid she had been to think what she had. How could she have thought that Daniel was about to You stupid cow! But then she'd been so scared. Losing her parents had been bad enough but to lose Don't think about it! Focus, Daniel's waiting for an answer!

Caitlin looked across the desk at Daniel, his forehead creased in that infuriatingly sexy way he did when he was trying to figure something out, blissfully unaware of the effect it had on Caitlin and, for that matter, all the other women he ever met! She smiled at him, her words tumbling out, reflecting the relief she felt. "Oh Daniel, of course you should go. She was your wife for pity's sake. Of course you should go."

The frown disappeared, "You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Anyway, you're coming back, aren't you." Now that had meant to be a statement but had ended up sounding more like a question than Caitlin had intended.

Daniel stood and walked round the desk, taking Caitlin's hands and drawing her up towards him. "Of course, I'm coming back." And he kissed her gently on the lips. Caitlin sunk into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his body, holding him close. She reached again for his mouth, tasting him, her body aching with the depth of feeling she had for this intelligent, compassionate man. Oh, god, she loved him so much sometimes it physically hurt.

++++++++++

Daniel stood dressed in his Abydonian robes, Teal'c majestic beside him. He had hoped Caitlin would be here to see him off but she was out on a call, helping the local Mountain Rescue.

"See ya' tomorrow, kids." Jack waved a sloppy salute at the two men and followed Major Carter though the gate to baby-sit' SG-9.

The gate fell silent and then almost instantly started to re-dial. As the seventh chevron locked, the unmistakable whoosh of the establishing wormhole sounded around the gate room. 

"OK, you have a go, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c." General Hammond's voice. "Good luck."

Daniel hesitated. 

"Are you ready, DanielJackson?" 

Daniel nodded, glad to have the solid man's company, despite it being because Jack didn't trust him out on his own. He smiled to himself, that man could be so annoying at times. Taking a deep breath, Daniel stepped up on to the ramp and walked up to and then into the shimmering event horizon, Teal'c and his ever present staff weapon close at his side.

The message, that Sam had had Lieutenant Simmons send through to Abydos, had obviously arrived for the SGC pair were greeted by a small but very enthusiastic welcoming committee and they were soon on their way towards the Abydonian home city.

As they neared the town gates, strong memories flowed through Daniel, filling his senses. It felt like he was home and yet.. He couldn't put his figure on it. Then they were at the gates and there was Kasuf. The leader stepped forward, a huge smile lighting up his face, his arms wide and welcoming. "Welcome, home, my son."

Daniel's reticence dissolved and he stepped easily into the embrace, "Father, it is good to see you after so long."

Parting, Kasuf replied, "It is good to see you too, son." And then, turning to Teal'c, "And it is an honour to meet you again, Teal'c." 

Teal'c returned the small bow, "The honour is mine."

The greetings over, Kasuf ushered his visitors in through the city gates.

+++++++++++

Daniel crouched down by Sha're's grave, running has finger tips over the symbols intricately carved on the head stone, gently outlining them as if he was feeling for their meaning. The irony that meant that her stone carried the same symbols they had discovered and learnt together was not lost on the young archaeologist. Symbols for daughter and wife, for release and peace and for love and remembrance. 

He looked around, checking again that he was alone, and sat down on the ground next to the stone. Drawing his knees up under his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs, Daniel closed his eyes and allowed the images of Sha're to swim about his head. He saw her flashing smile, her lithe body dancing around, her gently hands reaching out for him, her teasing laugh. Then he lifted his head and opened his eyes, releasing the tears for his lost love which ran slowly down his cheeks. When the tears stopped flowing, he looked at his wife's grave and said, "Sha're, sweet Sha're, I've come to say goodbye." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "You know there'll be a part of me that will always love you and I will never, ever forget you as long as there is breath in my body. But I need to make room in my heart for another." He brushed the tears from his face and smiled. "You would have liked her, my darling. Though she's very different to you, in some ways you are both so alike." Sighing, Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "I missed you so much when you were taken from me. I thought I'd died inside and, yet, its like I've been given a second chance. I hope you can understand and forgive me. I'll always love you but it's time for me to say goodbye."

Daniel stood, kissing the fingertips of his right hand and brushing them across the head stone. "Goodbye, my love, may you find peace and tranquillity." And with that he turned and headed back to the city.

++++++++++

As Daniel walked through the streets of the small city, he noticed a lot of commotion, people running around, something was not right. He headed quickly to Kasuf's dwelling in search of Teal'c. The big Jaffa was waiting for him, the twitch in his jaw line showing he was clearly agitated.

"What's wrong, Teal'c?"

"I am afraid, DanielJackson, that one of the local children has become lost in the city caves."

As Teal'c led Daniel to find Kasuf, he filled in the details of the accident. It would seem that a group of children had been playing in the Cartouche cave and had gone, expressly against their parents wishes, deeper in to the cave's tunnels. The boys had described hearing a strange noise and they'd panic running for the safety of the Cartouche, unaware that one of their number had got separated from them in the rush. When the child had not returned, they had gone for help. Despite Kasuf organising a group of men to search the tunnels, the boy had disappeared and Teal'c was afraid they may lose the adults if they were allowed to continue this random rescue attempt.

Daniel caught up with his father-in-law in the cartouche. "Kasuf, call the men back before we lose anyone else."

"But, my son, we must find the boy."

Daniel placed his hand gently on the older man's shoulder, "Do not worry, we will get help from people who know exactly what to do when things like this happen." Then turning, he addressed Teal'c, "Teal'c get back to the SGC and tell the general what has happened, he will mobilise SG-6."

Teal'c turned and headed out of the cave. 

+++++++++++

Caitlin had been back on duty for nearly an hour when an orderly interrupted her training session.

"Excuse me, captain, Major Dexter wants to see you in his office right away."

"Ok, thank you, sergeant." Then to the others with her, she said, "Carry on practising, I'll be back in a minute."

Caitlin headed down the corridor of the SG-6 K-9 Unit Barracks towards her CO's office. Knocking, she entered on command, Ben at her heals, and saluted the major.

"At ease, captain. We have a situation. A civilian has become lost in a complex, uncharted cave system. It's an off-world rescue and, unfortunately, the caves are in naquadah rich rocks. You know what that element does to our search equipment. I'm under orders to dispatch a search team immediately. Your recommendation, captain?"

"Er. I would suggest a three man team, sir, myself and Lieutenants Wilson and Cartwright. All three dogs have done cave searches before and three would allow us to work a staggered two hour on, one hour off search pattern. The staggered pattern would allows us to maintain a 24-7 search. But we'll need backup, sir, someone to assist the dog teams."

"Hmm, yes, captain, that still leaves two teams on duty should anything else occur. OK, captain, you have a go, report to the gate room as soon as possible, General Hammond already has SG-2 on stand-by. Good luck."

Caitlin saluted and headed out of the office and up the corridor at a trot, Ben loping at her side. A thought whipped through her mind, SG-1 were all off-world, but her CO had said it was a civilian. OK, no need to panic, captain, just focus on the job in hand. Returning to the training session, she ordered, "Wilson and Cartwright, we have an uncharted cave rescue. Wilson, you fetch the pot-holing equipment just in case, Cartwright, you fetch the rest of the cave search equipment and I'll get the paramedic kit. Meet me outside ten minutes ago."

Fifteen minutes later, the three SG-6 members were standing in the gate room, their gear stashed in back-packs because, apparently, they had a bit of a hike to the caves once they were through the Stargate.

General Hammond was addressing Caitlin, "Captain, SG-2 have already gone through. Two of Ferretti's men will be waiting for you by the gate and they'll escort you to the caves." He stepped back, out of the way. "Good luck, SG-6, you have a go."

Caitlin scooped Ben into her arms, her lieutenants following suit, and then she stepped up the ramp and into the wormhole.

Stepping out the other side, she was greeted by two SG-2 team members and a small group of . Kids? Putting Ben down, she walked towards the SG-2 men. Recognising one of the soldiers from a previous mission, she said, indicating the two men behind her, "Hello, Sergeant MacKensie, this is Lieutenant Wilson and Lieutenant Cartwright."

MacKensie saluted then turned, "This way, captain." Caitlin followed him and the rest of the welcoming party up some stone steps and out into the blazing sun. Wow, Caitlin thought, look at all that sand and what the hell is that? She was looking at a big, hairy creature about the size of a small elephant. She and her team followed MacKensie down towards the beast, stopping by the smelly thing, as the kids helped load their packs on to the back of the animal. Then the motley looking caravan headed out across the dunes.

The vet in Caitlin surfaced as she followed along side the large, hairy beast, fascinated by its physiology. Lost in her new found biological discovery, it seemed no time before MacKensie indicated the gates to a city looming in front of them.

Caitlin pulled herself back to the job in hand and caught up to MacKensie as they entered the town. As she looked around she thought there was something familiar about the place. She hadn't actually asked where they were going, expecting some P5X whatever which would be meaningless. She shrugged, she had all the information she needed. Terrain, search area, resources available. She didn't need to know the planet's designation. Yet, there _was_ something familiar about this place.

Before she could ponder anymore, Caitlin and the rest of her team were being whisked away to the rescue site. MacKensie led them through the streets to an entrance to a roughly hewn corridor in the mountains behind the city. Caitlin followed the SG-2 sergeant down the corridor and out into a large, pillared cavern whose walls were covered in symbols carved in the stone. It was incredible. 

Caitlin scanned the room, noting that the symbols were like those on the Stargate. Wow, this was like the room that Daniel had described to her once. Like the cartouche on Abydos. 

Then it dawned on her. Shit, this _is_ the cartouche. Suddenly it all made sense, the dunes, the familiarity of the city. She froze. She was standing in the same room that Daniel had spent time with Sha're, discovering the secrets of the gate system. On the planet, where Daniel had fallen in love and found and lost his wife. Whoa, this was way too surreal! 

She tried to focus on the people in the room. Ferretti was there with the other member of SG-2. He was talking to two locals, one standing with his back to Caitlin, the other a distinguished looking man, probably in his sixties, sporting a greying beard. There were three more locals, one a woman, obviously in distress and being comforted by the other two men. Caitlin turned her gaze back to the bearded man. 

Ferretti's voice broke her train of thought, "Captain. Good. Let's get this show on the road." As the major spoke his words, the local standing next to the bearded man turned towards Caitlin.

Daniel! Caitlin's shock was reflected in the young man's eyes. 

Ferretti stepped past Daniel, accompanied by the bearded man. "This is Kasuf, leader of these people. Kasuf, this is Captain Mitchell, she will head up the search and rescue."

Caitlin was greeted with a broad smile and her hand was taken in a two-handed, warm handshake. In broken english he welcomed her saying something about the caves and the missing boy. The words were lost on Caitlin, her only overwhelming thought was that she was shaking the hand of her lover's dead wife's father. Shit! Daniel, help me out here, she thought. But he was rooted to the spot, offering no words of explanation or reassurance. He couldn't even look her in the eye! 

Ferretti's voice again. "Captain? You ok?"

Caitlin mentally shook herself, "Yes. Sorry, sir." 

"I said, what do you want us to do?"

Caitlin pulled her eyes from Daniel, who appeared to be studying an interesting spot on the floor of the cavern, and allowed her S&R training take over. "Ok, major, first I need the cave entrance cleared of all personnel and an item of clothing from the missing person that would still carry their scent." 

A rough piece of clothing was thrust into Caitlin hands. She passed it to Lieutenant Wilson. "Lieutenant, take Jet and do a first pass search. I don't hold out much hope with all these people tramping about but you never know." 

"Yes, sir!"

Then she turned back to the major. "I need your men to work with each of the dog teams. MacKensie and Wilson, Crates and Cartwright and Lieutenant Stone's with me." 

Caitlin went on to explain that she needed the SG-2 men to go with their assigned dog team and record the cave lay out. Building the necessary map as they searched the tunnels systematically. They would also, obviously, assist in any rescue should it be needed, helping to carry basic equipment. Cartwright and Wilson and their SG-2 help would head out first. Wilson would return after an hour, handing over to Caitlin and resting for an hour before relieving Cartwright. Two hours on, one hour off. 

Wilson returned, followed by the tall, imposing figure of Teal'c. The lieutenant shook his head. "The tunnel splits into three, but Jet couldn't pick up any scent to help us narrow down the search. Sorry, sir." Caitlin nodded, knowing the experienced team would have tried their best. " OK, lets get moving. I want the first two teams out in five minutes."

"Is there anything you need?" 

"Er, yes, sir, a table would be useful." 

The major turned and spoke to Kasuf and soon the group of kids that had followed SG-6 into the cartouche, were scurrying off, presumably in search of a table. Teal'c stepped up beside the captain, as she helped to unpack SG-6's gear. 

"It is good to see you, Captain Mitchell. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful in attempting to track the missing boy due to too much disturbance."

Caitlin looked at the big Jaffa. "Boy? Is it a child missing?"  


"Yes, Captain. It is indeed a small child." He nodded towards the distressed woman Caitlin had noticed. 

Caitlin addressed the teams preparing to move out. "Heads up, boys, it's a minor we're looking for." They all nodded, knowing that that fact meant that they needed to reach the victim sooner rather then later. Never mind the unpredictability of a scared child, lost in the caves, but it was a clear, undeniable fact that a small child would dehydrate and lose body heat quicker than an adult.

"How can I be of assistance, captain?" 

Caitlin gently touched Teal'c's arm, glad of at least one friendly face. "Thanks, Teal'c. There's nothing at the moment but its good to know you're here."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, acknowledging her words. Removing her hand, Caitlin scanned the room. Daniel was gone. Damn. Then Cartwright was asking her to check something and she was back in S&R mode.

++++++++++

Daniel sat down on the ground, looking down on the entrance to the cartouche several hundred yards way. He put his head in his hands. What the hell are you doing, Danny-boy? Running away, that's what you're doing! Smart move. Jack would probably have a field day if he knew what was going on.

His father-in-law had been shaking the hand of his lover! Shit. 

It hadn't occurred to him about Caitlin, he'd just automatically called for SG-6 to be mobilised. Why couldn't she have been off duty or something.

Oh, pull yourself together, Jackson. You wanted closure? Well, you've sure as hell got it now!

You're going to have to talk to Kasuf now. Oh, god, that was going to be fun. Sometimes being a linguist didn't help with finding the right words at all!

Daniel lifted his head and ran his hand through his hair. He'd have to wait for the search to be completed, hopefully successfully. But what was he going to do about Caitlin. He'd blanked her when she'd arrived. Another smart move, Danny-boy. Even though he'd seen the shock in her eyes, he'd left her drowning in the situation and legged it! Oh, Danny. You've excelled yourself this time! 

He stood up. He had some serious patching up to do. Never mind Kasuf, what the hell was he going to say to Caitlin. He started back, albeit slowly, towards the cartouche.

++++++++++

Teal'c watched as Captain Mitchell and Lieutenant Stone disappeared into the caves, Ben leading the way, eager to be working. He returned to the table that had been laid out with reams of paper and started to help Sergeant MacKensie mark out the information that he and Wilson had gathered so far on the first cave.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned around to face the source of the voice that called his name. "DanielJackson. You have returned. Captain Mitchell was inquiring as to your whereabouts." His voice was even as always, but his raised eyebrow told a whole different story.

Daniel looked away from Teal'cs questioning look. "Where is she?"

"Captain Mitchell and Lieutenant Stone have just departed to start searching the third tunnel."  


"Oh."

"They will be gone for two hours."

"Oh." Daniel stared at his feet.

"Something is troubling you, DanielJackson?"

Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, I'm ok, thanks, Teal'c." He sat down on the ground, his back resting against the wall of the cartouche. He'd wait.

People came and went. Some bought food and refreshments for the SGC staff. Kasuf was nowhere to be seen, he was probably with the distraught mother.

Cartwright and Crates returned from their two hour stint, tired, dusty and empty-handed. Teal'c helped Crates add their information to the chart on the table. It appeared from the growing map that they were making good headway but they still had found no sign of the missing child. 

Daniel waited, resting his head on his drawn up knees. It had been a long, emotional day and it would probably be a long night, too. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sense of Sha're's presence, yet, his mind full of thoughts of Caitlin searching the tunnels. The gently touch of sleep pushed aside the turmoil in his head and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

He woke with a start, at first unsure where he was, then realisation dawned. He sat up from his prone position on the cartouche floor. Teal'c was sat cross-legged next to him, his eyes closed in meditation. "You are awake."

Daniel frowned, as always, Teal'c, the master of stating the obvious. "Yeah." He looked around the room, no Caitlin. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Approximately seven Earth hours."

"Oh." Daniel's voice was tinged with disappointment.

Teal'c opened his eyes and looked sideways at the young man. "She did not wish to wake you, DanielJackson."

I'll bet she didn't, he muttered to himself. Not surprising considering how welcoming you'd been, Danny-boy, he thought. "When?"

"Approximately, one and three quarter hours."

"Oh." Daniel stood up and walked over to the table, the Jaffa watching him. MacKensie, having just returned from their stint, hence Caitlin's recent departure, was adding information to the chart from his field notes. "You look dead on your feet, sergeant. Get some rest, I'll do that."

The sergeant looked up at the doctor, ready to protests. Then he remembered Ferretti chewing Crates out for not taking advantage of his rest sessions and now Crates was sleeping and Ferretti was out with Cartwright. MacKensie looked across at Wilson lying with his eyes shut on one of the blankets provided by the local, his dog Jet curled up next to him. He had a great deal of respect for these SG-6 guys. They might not be front line, gung-ho types, but when they were needed they worked with a strength, dedication and discipline that would rival any the SGC units. They understood the important of the rest times and it was time SG-2 learnt that valuable lesson. He nodded at the man in front of him, handing over the pen and field notes. "Thanks, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel took his place at the table and started to update the plans. They certainly had searched a lot of tunnels, the map clearly showing the numerous dead ends they had found. He busied himself with working on the map, adding MacKensie's information and tidying up the existing stuff. 

Time passed.

Cartwright and Ferretti returned from their search. Nothing. MacKensie and Wilson headed out in silence, everyone acutely aware that if they didn't get a break soon then this could all end very sadly. Crates was on his feet, apologising to his CO and taking Ferretti's notes over to the table. He sat next to Daniel and together they deciphered the major's notes, transferring them to the chart.

Time ticked on.

Daniel worked on the chart and waited.

Eventually, Daniel heard Caitlin's voice drift out of the tunnel entrance and his heart skipped a beat. She sounded tired and despondent and, as she, Ben and Stone appeared in the cartouche, it was clear they had been unsuccessful.

Daniel got up from the map table and walked over to Caitlin. She looked knackered. He smiled, "You look terrible."

She shot him a hard look, "Gee, thanks." 

Way to go, Daniel, good start. He reached out to touch her arm, she turned away from him. 

"Not now, Daniel, I'm tired." She wasn't ready for his explanations, for his hot and cold reactions. She just wanted to lie down and try to rid her thoughts of the image of a little boy lying somewhere in those tunnels dead or dying.

Daniel was about to go after her when MacKensie shot from the tunnel entrance. He'd been running, his face was flush with the exertion and his breath coming in short, racking gasps. He skidded to a halt, "Captain, we've found him." He was struggling to fit in the words between his body's desire for oxygen.

Caitlin whirled around, pushing past Daniel, to get to the sergeant. She reached out to support the exhausted man. "Easy, soldier. Take deep breaths."

MacKensie stood for a moment, dragging great gulps of air into his lungs. He thrust his field notes into Caitlin's hands and pointed at his latest scribbles. "We found him in that tunnel. He's fallen about twenty feet. Wilson thinks he's alive but he says he needs the stretcher, in case."

Caitlin nodded. They always used the Mountain Rescue stretcher for rope rescues, especially if a neck or back fracture was suspected. "Cartwright, you're with me. Get the gear."

"I will assist." It was a statement not a request and Caitlin accepted Teal'c's offer willingly.

"I'll show you where." MacKensie panted. 

Ferretti put a restraining hand on his exhausted sergeant's arm. "You've done your bit, soldier. Crates and I will back them up."

Caitlin nodded, "Yes, sergeant, you need to rest. God knows how you managed to run back here in the first place!"

MacKensie nodded, he didn't want to add to their problems.

Daniel stepped forward and spoke to the major, "I'll go, you'd better get a med team down here from the SGC."

"Yes, major, and make sure they bring transport in case we need to get him back to the infirmary." Caitlin added. She locked eyes briefly with Daniel, glad he was here. Then they were heading off through the tunnels.

Caitlin barely needed the field notes, as Ben loped ahead, easily following Jet's recently laid scent. They moved quickly and soon they could hear Jet's barking. Ben broke into a run, Teal'c jogging close behind. The rest picking up the pace to try and keep up. They turned a corner and came face to face with the sight of Lieutenant Wilson peering over the edge of hole in the tunnel floor. The ground had fallen away into some kind of cavern below. Twenty foot down, on the floor of the cavern, lay the inert body of a small boy. 

Wilson stood up, "I've been calling to him, but I'm getting no reaction. I'm sure he's breathing but we need to get to him fast and there's nowhere to lay off a rope."

"I will hold the rope." Again, Teal'c's answer was a statement not a question.

Caitlin took command of the situation, "OK, Teal'c and Crates you belay Wilson to the cavern floor. Cartwright, breakout and lower the stretcher. Daniel, you talk to the boy, he might respond to his native tongue."

Everybody launched into their tasks, glad to finally being doing something positive. Caitlin just hoped they weren't too late. She knelt down by the edge of the hole, Daniel next to her, his presence strangely reassuring, his voice gently calling to the boy below.

Wilson dropped lightly from the rope to the cavern floor and moved quickly to the boy's side. He started checking the child's condition, relaying the information to the team above. "Pulse, good, breathing, no gurgling and steady. Trauma to the left temple and left arm broken in possibly two places." As the lieutenant continued to check the condition of the boy's body, the lad started to stir. "Tell him stay still! He must stay still."

Daniel called down to the boy, the sense of urgency clear in his voice. Then he turned to Caitlin, "I need to be down there." They locked eyes. "He'll be very scared. I can keep him calm but not from here."

Caitlin hesitated, knowing he was right but unsure about risking. No, she was an S&R captain first, Wilson was already down there and in no danger. She looked at Daniel, he'd been in far worse scrapes than this. She heard the boy groan, "OK, but be careful." 

Daniel jumped to his feet and ran over to Teal'c who, with Crates' help, lowered him down to Wilson and the stricken Abydonian. He dropped to his knees beside the boy and spoke gently and firmly to him, laying his hand tenderly on the lad's forehead. The lad stilled, although Daniel could clearly see the fear in his now open eyes. 

"Tell him I'm checking for further injuries."

Daniel relayed the words, adding a question of his own, then relaying the answer to the lieutenant. "His name's Tee'lak."

Wilson nodded, "OK, Tee'lak, where does it hurt?"

Daniel translated, "He says his head, side and left arm."

"OK. Can he feel this." Wilson was touching his feet.

"Yes, he can."

"Good, now wiggle your toes."

Daniel translated, then repeated the request, the lad obviously unsure about the instruction.

Wilson could see the toes on both of Tee'lak's feet move under the rough shoes. "Very good." He stood up and called up, "Captain, I'm going to need some pain-killers before I move him, but I think we can move him. He has good feeling and circulation."

The medicines were quickly lowered and Daniel collected them as Wilson readied the stretcher. Returning to the child, Daniel explained what they were going to do, whilst the lieutenant got the shots ready. Wilson gave the boy a strong pain-killer that would also act as a mild sedative and then they waited for it to take effect.

Wilson applied a neck brace from the stretcher kit, to Tee'lak's neck whilst Daniel held the boy's head still and then, very carefully so as not to move the lad's back unnecessarily, the two men transferred him to the stretcher. A small, drowsy moan escaped Tee'laks lips, but he didn't resist, even when Wilson splinted his broken arm. Daniel strapped the boy in to the special back-bracing rescue stretcher and they were ready to have it hoisted up.

Teal'c and Crates made short work of raising the prone boy and then helped Wilson and Jackson back up into the tunnels. Checking the boy was doing ok, Caitlin waved Crates and Teal'c to move out, carrying the stretcher between them. She turned to the rest of SG-6, "Good work, guys. Let's get our stuff together and get out of here." The two lieutenants started to pack up the rescue gear.

Caitlin walked across to Daniel who was packing up the paramedic kit. She crouched down next to him, putting her hand on his as he placed some bandages into the box. "Thank you."

Without looking at her, he slowly turned his hand over, taking hers in his and squeezing it gently.

"Ready, sir?" Wilson asked.

Caitlin stood up, pulling from Daniel's grasp. "Yes, let's go." 

Daniel sighed, closed the medkit and got up to follow SG-6 out of the tunnel.

By the time they reached the cartouche, the room was full of people, big, stupid grins on everyone's faces. Teal'c explained that Doctor Fraiser had been waiting for them on their returned and with Kasuf's help, Ferretti and the Doc's team had whisked Tee'lak off to the Stargate. The prognosis apparently was good but the Doc wanted to do some scans and x-rays to be sure. Kasuf had accompanied them and the boy's mother, to act as translator.

Before he left though, Kasuf had left strict instructions for the SGC teams to be taken to the best guest quarters to sleep and were to be undisturbed for as long as possible. Feeble, tired protests were met with strong resistance and soon SG-6 and what remained of SG-2 were led away on a wave of people to their sleeping quarters.

Caitlin found herself in a tent with her two lieutenants, no idea where Daniel had gone. She lay down on the simple, yet comfortable bed, Ben flopping down beside her on the floor, and, before she could think anymore about Daniel, she was fast asleep.

++++++++++

Lieutenant Wilson shook his captain awake. "Sir, I think you should see this."

Caitlin stretched and, getting out of bed, walked over to stand next to the lieutenant who was now looking out through the open entrance to their sleeping quarters. She could just see the main square and it was clear that the locals were preparing a celebration of some kind. She could also see Ferretti, Kasuf and Daniel in the midst of the preparations.

Caitlin straightened her rather crumpled uniform and, followed by the lieutenants and the three rescue dogs, she headed down to the square.

Kasuf was the first to see them and greeted them warmly. 

Wilson saluted the SG-2 man and asked, "How's Tee'lak, sir?"

"He's doing fine, son. Doc says he can come home tomorrow. She says he was very lucky."

Kasuf waved them all over to seats around the outside of the circle of tables, joining the already seated SG-2. As the SGC members sat down, the rest of the places were quickly taken by enthusiastic locals. Kasuf sat next to Daniel. Raising his drink, the crowd hushed to allow Kasuf to speak. "The SGC!" The crowd cheered and the celebrations stated!

Food galore, drink, dancing, music. It was an incredible whirl of colour and noise. Lieutenant Wilson leaned across to his captain, "Do you think our CO would let us celebrate like this every time we rescue someone?" 

Caitlin laughed at the thought, "You ask him, I'm not!"

Caitlin watched Daniel talking to Kasuf and the other locals sat near him. His expression animated as he spoke easily in the native tongue. He looked so at home, so relaxed. God, she loved him. She loved him so much it took her breath away. Things had been so weird between them these last few days. She'd supported his need to return to this planet but now she thought that may be she'd lost him to this sandy world. Tears stung her eyes. She got up and walked away, no longer feeling like there was much to celebrate.

Caitlin leaned against a wall a few yards from the party, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the world, but only managing to fill her mind with images of Daniel. A voice beside her made her jump. She turned, roughly wiping the tears from her face. It was Kasuf.

"You are not enjoying the party?"

"Er, yes. I'm sorry, I'm still very tired."

He gave her a slightly withering look. "You are like my son, he thinks I am blind."

Caitlin frowned, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Kasuf laughed, "Come." He held out his hand, inviting her to take it and follow him. 

Caitlin did so, confused by the man's actions. He led her back to the music. Pretty much everyone was dancing in the circle, even the SGC members. She laughed quietly to herself at the sight of Ferretti bouncing madly about in a manner that could barely be described as dancing.

Caitlin noticed they were walking towards where Daniel was sitting and she resisted. Kasuf coaxed her forward, "Come, I have something to show you."

Caitlin allowed herself to be led and when they reached Daniel, Kasuf touched his shoulder attracting his attention. "Son."

Daniel turned looking up at Kasuf and then he saw Caitlin. He frowned and got to his feet, a questioning expression on his face. 

Kasuf smiled and took Daniel's hand, "Son, I am not blind, nor am I stupid." Daniel blushed. Kasuf carried on, "I love you as if you were my own son. You bought a happiness to my daughter I thought was not possible. She is at peace now and it is time for you, my son, to be at peace too." He turned to look deep in to Caitlin's eyes. "I have learnt over many years that eyes can never lie about a person's true feelings. Do you love this man?"

The question came out of the blue to Caitlin, she hesitated only due to shock and then answered with her heart, "Yes."

Kasuf nodded as if satisfied with the answer. Then he turned to Daniel who looked like someone had smacked him in the face with a tuna sandwich. "Daniel, do you love this woman and does she make you happy?"

Daniel gazed at Caitlin, he'd made such a mess of these last few days, but when she'd turned away from him in the cartouche he had known for sure what his heart truly felt. He turned back to his father-in-law, "Yes, I do and I haven't been happier since"

Kasuf interrupted him, "Then you have my blessing, son. I know Sha're would be happy for you." He placed Caitlin's hand in to Daniel's and added, "I'd like to think I have gained another daughter." And with that he walked away, disappearing into the dancing people.

Daniel stared at Caitlin. She smiled, unsure what to say. Daniel allowed his own smile to dance across his lips, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her gently towards him. Caitlin did not resist, her body aching for his touch. Their bodies moved against each other and they wrapped their arms around one another. "Sorry." They both whispered to each other. And then they kissed, drinking of each other's loves and desires.

The End

_Please feel free to comment by e-mail to [danny.sgc@ic24.net][1]_

_Return to the [HOME][2] of Daniel and Caitlin's Adventures_

**Note**: The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without prior consent of the author.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. 

   [1]: mailto:danny.sgc@ic24.net
   [2]: http://www.the-sgc.ic24.net/default.htm



End file.
